1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller and specifically to a stroller that can be folded and carried on a user's shoulders.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stroller in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises two front legs (80), two pivot bases (810) each secured to one of the two front legs (80), two rear legs (84) each pivotally attached to one of the two pivot bases (810), two foldable linkages (85) each pivotally mounted between a front leg (80) and a rear leg (84), two positioning bases (81) each secured on the upper end of one of the two front legs (80) and each formed with a locking post (811), two handles (82) each pivotally attached to one of the two positioning bases (81), two locking hooks (822) each pivotally mounted on one of the two handles (82) and each detachably secured on the locking post (811), two springs (821) each mounted between the locking hook (822) and the positioning base (81), a seat (831) mounted between the two front legs (80), and two straps (87) mounted between the seat (831) and the two front legs (80).
In operation, each of the locking hooks (822) is pivoted relative to the respective handle (82) to detach from the respective locking post (811) such that each of the handles (82) is pivoted relative to the respective positioning base (81) from the position as shown in solid lines to the position as shown in phantom lines. Each of the linkages (85) is then pressed upward in the direction indicated by the arrow such that each of the rear legs (84) is pivoted toward the respective front leg (80), thereby folding the stroller. In such a folded state, the stroller can be carried on a user's shoulders by means of the straps (87). However, the user has to pivot the handles (82) relative to the positioning bases (81) and then to pivot the rear legs (84) relative to the front legs (80) so as to fold the stroller such that the process of folding the stroller is a little complicated, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional stroller.